Talk:Override C/@comment-29200936-20160721103252
I think this song is about the beginning of the Universe and life. As some other people have suggested, there is proof of a “Big Bang” at the beginning of both the teaser trailer and the new lyrics video. This would make sense because of the overarching theme of The Explosion in Digital Haunt, which has been somewhat confirmed by Sparkles*. The really juicy bit, though, is when you consider the lyrics. “Lay the new foundations; reprise” Obviously the beginning of something, such as the Universe. However, the “new” foundations suggests there were foundations before which have now been replaced. I'm fairly sure that's the idea here after the word “reprise” meaning to repeat. “The first asymmetries that lead to this life” For me, this seems like it's about current problems we are trying to solve in our Universe such as why there was an imbalance of matter and antimatter at the beginning of the universe or why only one specific enantiomer of amino acid is found in nature. It’s these “asymmetries” that lead to the beginning of our own Earth. An interesting part of this verse for me is “A false parousia (Second Coming) to weigh you down” which could be talking about part of the Digital Haunt or be suggesting that my ideas on the first part are “false” and a red herring to “weigh you down”. The reason this doesn't really deter me from my theory is that the next line talks about drawing a compromise from truth and lies, almost like Sparkles* himself is comparing the contradictory statements, according to this theory. The verse then seems to refer to more of the “Override” trilogy with its final line “Return to the question, I’m willing to die” from the chorus of Override A. The third part talks again about the beginning of life, using the word “generate” in reference to creation and the talks of a “Protozoa spark”, the material to create single celled organisms. Again, the rest of this part talks about being “Torn from the dark, to be” which could be some kind of revival or reinstatement of life. The very pivotal and impactful line “But you survived the Override” says to me that something, or rather someone, survived past the death of the last universe and now lives on into this one, having “survived the Override” and now living through The Explosion, the beginning of this new Universe. I do have a theory of who or what this is. In “In The Blind”, at the very important spoken part of the song, the speaker says “we watch from our vantage point at the edge of the explosion.” Clearly, this must be the same explosion talked about in the beginning of Override C, the revival of the Universe. My theory is that Cassandra is the speaker in “In The Blind”, due to lines like “Spinning cycles in my mind”, possibly talking about a hard drive or disk which alludes to the theory that Cassandra is part cyborg, one that I believe and will probably write about at another time. However, the most interesting part of the entire song, “In The Blind”, for me is that when the speaker talks about the edge of the explosion, the line refers to more than one person. “WE watch from OUR vantage point…” My theory is that the thing that survived the Override and now lives on past The Explosion is Area 11. The ideas of the band, their music and the members, as well as Cassandra, the supposed fifth member of the band. Probably the most obvious part of this theory is in the chorus where a key point is the line “Are you ready for life?”, a very overt reference to the beginning of life. Another part of the chorus which I think could be in reference to the theory is “We start again and underline”, again talking of the reprisal in the first line and then referencing the Underline EP, in which we see Override A, as well as In The Blind. The underline could be talking about drawing a line under what has already been done and starting anew. The important thing to take from this song is that Area 11 survived the Override and live past The Explosion by retreating to the vantage point, possibly in a fourth dimension. Sparkles* has said before that the band is not necessarily the main characters in the Digital Haunt but, for me, this doesn’t discount Cassandra as being the main character. So, if you enjoyed my theory, if you have any suggestions, flaws or ideas you want to offer or if you want to hear more then let me know and I’d be happy to oblige!:)